Girly Girl
by metric-electric
Summary: One makeover and boom: Hermione Granger is the hottest thing in hogwarts. One compliment gets her interested in someone she's hated for six years: Draco Malfoy. DHr some RHr.
1. When Hell Freezes Over

Girly Girl

Written by Jami Ruggeri

June 23rd, 2006

Chapter One: When Hell Freezes Over

It was the very first night of Hermione's sixth year. She spent it hanging out in the common room with her fellow Gryffindors, smiling and laughing and having a good time. Harry and Ron looked so much older, and they were so tall, Ron being the taller of the two of them of course. Ron and Harry had grown into very matured (looking) handsome young men. Hormones had been kicking in for quite some time, and now all anyone could really think about was the opposite sex. (unless of course, if you were gay.) It wasn't until Ginny led her up to the girl's room with a smirk plastered on her face that Hermione thought things couldn't get any more different.

"I have a gift for you." Ginny told her with a smile. Hermione was flattered.

"Oh, Ginny," She began with a blush. "For what occasion?"

"Because I think it's high time you started looking and acting like a real girl." Ginny started. Hermione gave her a confused look as Ginny took out a medium-sized box from her trunk. "Here," She told Hermione, and handed her the box. Hermione opened it very slowly. "It's a box of some of my old makeup and perfumes. It's still usable, it's just stuff I don't use anymore."

"What do you think would happen if I started wearing makeup and acting like a real girl? What does that prove?" Hermione fiddled with the cap on one of the lipsticks.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice all last year you didn't get much attention from the boys. I felt bad. You're a very lovely girl, Hermione, and guys haven't had the opportunity to see what's right in front of their noses." Ginny walked behind Hermione and started groping her long, wavy, tangled hair. "Your hair is such a brilliant color. It's a sweet, honey brown. Oh! And your eyes!" Hermione stiffened as Ginny ran in front of her and began examining her face. "They are the perfect shade of chocolaty caramel!" Hermione laughed. Ginny smiled. "You need a boyfriend." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really? And whom do you think would come jumping to me once I wear this makeup? It couldn't possibly work, or happen that quickly." Hermione said, matter of factly.

"I'm going to teach you how to wear it. Tomorrow morning we are going to wake up extra early and I am going to do your hair and your makeup!" Ginny clapped her hands in excitement. Hermione sighed.

"Well, if you say so."

The next morning, Ginny shook Hermione awake and told her to get into the shower and clean up quickly. Hermione groaned but managed to get out of bed and do as instructed. To be honest, Hermione was curious at how she would look, and really curious to see if boys would actually notice. For once Hermione wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend.

I mean, sure, there was Viktor, but he wasn't much, just a friend who had snogged her once or twice at the Yule Ball. He lived so far away. That relationship was just not destined to work under those circumstances. He did give her a first real kiss though. She blushed at the thought and finished up in the shower.

When she was done getting settled in her robes, she walked out and met Ginny who was picking different things out of the box she had given her the night before. "Oh, you're finally done! Come sit on the bed, I'm going to do your makeup! You will look so fantastic! I cannot wait."

Hermione sat on the bed and allowed Ginny to apply her makeup to her face. First, Ginny used a shimmer pink blush and spread it across her cheeks lightly, then applied a dark purple shadow to her eye lid, and highlighted it with light pink shadow. "Wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed. "Almost done!" She then told Hermione to open her eyes wide and Ginny applied mascara and a dark brown eyeliner. "Just one last thing…" And Ginny spread a very light peach lipgloss on her lips. "Done!"

Hermione looked at herself in the hand mirror inside the box and gaped. "Oh my gosh, I look like a girl." Ginny laughed. "This makeup is almost similar to the makeup I used when I went to the Yule Ball, but even then I didn't have lipgloss or eyeliner."

"You look absolutely amazing! Now go sit down in that chair. I am going to tame your hair. It is just so wild. It's ridiculous." Hermione blushed, but sat down in the chair in front of the vanity Lavender and Parvati often used. Ginny took out a hair straighter from her trunk, "This is my secret weapon." She said and immediately began working on Hermione's messy hair.

About ten minutes later, Hermione peered into the mirror in front of her, her mouth open, and her eyes wide. She had never seen herself with perfectly straight hair… and she loved it. "I love it. I'm never having curly, messy hair, ever again." Ginny nodded proudly in agreement.

"See, what did I tell you? Beautiful." And then Ginny turned, getting ready herself.

Hermione quickly grabbed her wand, eager to see Harry and Ron's reactions. She flew down the stairs (not literally) and stopped at the very bottom, seeing her two comrades chatting heatedly on the couch, still looking awfully sleepy. Both of them turned to see her when they heard her feet shuffling across the room.

Their mouths dropped, and their eyes bugged out at the sight of her. "Bloody hell," Ron whispered to no one in particular. Harry snapped out of his trance when he noticed Hermione getting nervous under their gazes.

"Hey, Hermione." He said cheerfully, knowing full well that Ron was still in shock. Hermione grinned.

"So, how do I look? Bad?" Hermione crossed her fingers.

"You look gorgeous." Harry complimented. They both then stared at Ron, who was still in shock. Harry waved a hand in front of his face.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Hello, Ronald. How was your first night's sleep? Comfortable I assume." She sat down beside him. Ron stared at her and then peered down at her chest. And then back up at her face.

"Oi, Hermione," Ron began. "Since when are you a girl?" Hermione scoffed and smacked him in his arm.

"I've always been a girl, you idiot! Obviously you've never cared to notice." Ron looked baffled.

"Well, it never really hit me full on until just now. And since when did you have those?" He peered down at her chest. Hermione gasped and covered herself, standing up. Harry chuckled.

"Ronald! That was uncalled for!"

"What did my stupid brother do this time?" Ginny asked amused as she came down the steps. She stood beside Harry and they smiled at each other.

"Oh, the usual. Just making Hermione uncomfortable, one way or another." Harry told her.

"Damn right he made me uncomfortable!"

"Were you staring at her chest? Oh, Ron, you must learn to be a gentleman. Maybe you should learn a few things from Harry, here." Ginny told him and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry beamed.

"I don't need to learn a thing! Hermione didn't have to get all beautiful and make me stare at her and her growing bosom!"

Hermione blushed full force, even more than before. Not just at the fact that he mentioned her growing bosom, but he called her beautiful! Ron sure had a funny way of complimenting a girl.

"Well, if we're all done with this conversation we can go and eat breakfast now." Hermione suggested, but more for herself rather than anybody else. She just needed to change the subject that was getting just a bit out of hand.

While walking down to the Great Hall, Ron caught up to Hermione's fast pace and slowed her down by playing with her hair. Ginny and Harry grinned from behind them both.

"Oi, Hermione, I love what you've done with your hair, too!" Ron complimented her shamelessly. Hermione blushed and tried to hide the smile escaping from her lips.

"Why, Ronald. That was a very lovely thing to say." Hermione told him with a cheery smile as they entered the Great Hall.

A few heads turned to stare at the unrecognizable girl who had entered. When realization hit that it was Hermione Granger, wizards and witches all turned to each other and began whispering. Most still stared, the majority of them males, and their expressions looked exactly as shocked as Ron's and Harry's had been. Hermione smiled but blushed from all of the newfound attention as she sat down next to her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, you look great!" Lavender complimented a few seats from her. Parvati smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Hermione said to them and smiled at Ginny who smiled back from across the table.

"Hermione," Seamus Finnigan began. "I must say, you look very lovely."

"I agree too, Hermione." Neville chimed in. "Of course, not that you didn't look lovely before." He blushed. Hermione gave them a cute, small smile and thanked them nicely.

Luna Lovegood from the Ravenclaw table stood up slightly and waved to Hermione. "Hi Hermione!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Luna!" Hermione waved back.

Luna turned to all of the other Ravenclaw girls, and said, "See! I told her I was friends with her!"

Hermione shook her head at the silly girl and smiled.

Once Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were done with breakfast, they all began heading out the door of the Great Hall. Hermione said her goodbyes and headed off to her Ancient Runes class.

She was stopped halfway when she heard a voice calling her from behind. "Grew up this summer, eh Granger?" She recognized the voice as Draco Malfoy. Hermione grimaced.

"Why would you care, Malfoy?" She turned to face him as he came up and walked beside her, their robes shuffling together.

"I don't. I was just stating the obvious." He gave her one of his smirks and winked. Hermione was almost disgusted until she realized how much he had grew up over the summer as well. She studied his face, which was perfect and pale. He had no blemishes whatsoever and his sleek, white-blonde hair fell close to his eyes. His eyes were a steely, silvery light blue. His mouth, curved for he was smiling, was pink, and full. "See anything you like Granger?" He said when there was an odd silence and he realized she was basically checking him out. Hermione looked away and blushed profusely.

"Uh, no! You are sickening!" Hermione huffed and began to pace faster. Hermione then blushed harder when she realized that her and Malfoy had actually been flirting.

"Well, you're blushing. You must have been thinking something naughty." He said, catching up to her. Hermione gasped and looked shocked from his lack of modesty. He was shameless! "Oh, don't look so disgruntled. You're cute when you blush."

This made Hermione stop in her tracks. Was this for real? Had pure-blooded, son of a death eater, rich and handsome, had everything he wanted Draco Malfoy just told her she was cute? This was unbelievable! Was she dreaming? She was a Mudblood, something he had always referred to her as, and he had just called her cute! Someone notify the newspapers! Hell has just frozen over!

She turned to find him walking away, staring at her, smirking, of course. "Sorry, Granger. I'd love to stay and embarrass you further but I must get to my own class. Au revior!"

Hermione just stood there in pure shock, as Ron Weasley had been earlier, as the bell rang.

She was late for her class.

Now that was a first.

xxxxxxxxxx

Well! There ya go! Tell me what you think! Reviews would be lovely! Thanks!

Jami. 3


	2. Lunch Date

**AN**: Okay, so the sixth book is basically disregarded through this whole story. Only because I HATE the ending of that book and because I don't like Professor Slughorn. That's why Snape is still the professor of potions. OKAY! Have fun reading:

Girly Girl

Written by Jami Ruggeri

June 25th, 2005

Chapter Two: Lunch Date

In Potions Hermione sat down quickly in her seat next to Ron and Harry. She tried to avoid eye contact with Malfoy who sat on the other side of the room, facing her direction. Professor Snape, who was sitting at his desk, gave her a quick glance, raising his eyebrow at her new look.

"Today you will be beginning to learn how to make Veritaserum." Snape said in his slippery, monotonous voice. "Open your books to page three hundred and twenty six for the ingredients and directions. You are now all on your own so get started. No talking." And Snape went back to some paperwork he had on his desk.

Hermione sighed and opened her book to the right page. Hermione didn't feel like herself today. Well, she certainly didn't look like herself either. Maybe it was because of the make over and all of the attention but she just did not feel like working or anything. But Hermione did her work nonetheless, but carelessly and lazily with no passion whatsoever. Ron and Harry gave her concerned looks when they noticed her strange behavior and reoccurring sighs, but Hermione only smiled and shrugged.

Just as Hermione was finishing up with her Veritaserum something nudged at her foot. Confused, she bent down to see what it was. It was a folded up piece of paper. A note?

She picked it up, making sure Snape didn't see, and opened it as quietly as she could. It read:

_Are you avoiding me, Granger? You haven't looked at me at all during class and you forgot I even existed during Defense Against the Dark Arts. It almost hurts my feelings. Maybe you could make up for it by joining me for lunch outside in the courtyard. _

_Hope to see you there.  
Draco Malfoy._

Hermione pondered for a moment. That was not like Malfoy at all. Maybe to other Slytherin girls he would pass notes asking them for a lunch date, but surely not a Gryffindor, and definitely not a Mudblood.

Hesitantly, she looked up, and sure enough he was looking back, that infamous smirk plastered on his lips. Hermione tried not to smile. She tried to ignore the butterflies she was feeling in her lower stomach. She tried not to blush when he winked. But she just couldn't help it. It was like he had her trapped.

Out of all the young men at Hogwarts she had to be feeling a sense of curiosity, interest, and tad bit of lust for someone she had hated for years. But was Draco Malfoy really that unlikable? Sure, he rubbed the fact that he was rich and handsome in your face everyday, and his father was a cruel, loathsome Death Eater. But somehow, somewhere inside of him, there was good. And Hermione seemed to be the only one who could see that.

She gave in and smiled back, assuring him that she would meet him there at lunch.

Hermione didn't even go to the Great Hall. She just went straight into the courtyard. She sat down on a bench that was placed under a tree and waited.

No more than five minutes later Draco Malfoy walked into the courtyard, saw her, smiled, and went to sit next to her. They looked at each other as he took his place on the bench. He reached into his robes and pulled out a green, shiny apple. "Hungry?" He offered and held out the appealing apple to her. She smirked and gave him a suspicious look.

"Poisoned?"

"Now why would I go and do something like that?" He asked her. "Here, I'll show you." He then took the apple, and bit into it, it juices splashing onto his mouth. Hermione licked her lips, hungrily, yet lustfully. "Trust me yet?" He said playfully and handed her the apple.

"Yes, I am now satisfied." She then took a bite as well, and smiled. She noticed Draco had been staring at her mouth as she ate. "Find something interesting about my mouth, Malfoy?"

He chuckled. "Well, since you asked," He leaned in, his lips only a few inches from her own lips. He reached a hand up and picked a spec of apple off of her mouth and stuck it in his own mouth and ate it. "There was something on them that was bothering me."

"Touché." Hermione smiled and continued eating the apple. "So, why the sudden interest in asking me to have lunch with you?"

"Let's just say I enjoy your company."

"Well put."

"Thanks." They looked at each other and smiled, Hermione finishing chewing on a bite of her apple. There was a soft, long silence and then he spoke again. "So, this Saturday…" He began. "I'm heading into Hogsmeade. Care to join me?"

"Well, I was planning on going with Harry and Ronald anyway, but I'm sure they won't mind if I tell them that I'm going with…" She stopped. "Well, they might be a little skeptical of the idea of you and I going together." She blushed. He snorted.

"Well, they are just going to have to get over it." His hand came dangerously close to hers, just barely touching. He was leaning towards her. She was feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the closeness. "They do not own you. If you want to come with me, it is your decision. If you want to be anywhere with me, doing anything with me, it is not their business…" With those last words he began to close the space between them.

Hermione squeaked and jumped up, clutching onto the tree beside them. Draco chuckled and got up as well, walking over to her. He placed his hands on either side of her head, onto the tree. He was so close. Their bodies almost completely pressed together. "What are you so afraid of?" He began to lean in again. Halfway through he opened his eyes again and saw she had her eyes clenching in closure. Her face was flushed, and her body was stiff. He sighed in defeat and back away. She opened her eyes and watched his retreating form. He turned back around to look at her with a smirk and said, "I'll see you on Saturday, Hermione."

She was still getting over the initial shock that Draco Malfoy was just about to kiss her when she realized that he had just addressed her by her first name, and not just as 'Granger'.

What was going on? Not only was she getting attention from boys, most of the attention was from Draco Malfoy, who had flirted with her in the hallways after breakfast, passed a note to her in Potions class, asked her on a lunch date, offered her an apple, and attempted to kiss her, TWICE.

Hermione might have been weirded out by this, but she was also sort of… well happy. She wasn't getting mixed signals like she always did from Ron. Hermione was definitely well aware that somewhere in Draco, he fancied her.

Just then, Hermione realized that she fancied him back.

So why wasn't she able to let him kiss her? Why was she so afraid? It wasn't as if it was her first kiss. There had been Viktor. Maybe it wasn't the kiss she was afraid of. Maybe it was what would happen afterwards. Draco Malfoy was not known for being a prude, and everyone in school knew that. Hermione had only kissed before. Not only was it the sexual part she was afraid and nervous about, it was the fact that if anyone found out they would most likely be mad at her. Slytherin girls would most likely try to hex her, and Harry and Ron would go and attempt at beating him up.

But in the back of her head, Hermione knew that even though she was afraid, she wanted to kiss him. She wished she wasn't so afraid about the repercussions that she could show him that she liked him. For all she knew, he could be thinking that she hated him. But Hermione was reassured when she remembered how he walked away, smirking and saying, "I'll see you on Saturday." And calling her by her first name.

She smiled widely and headed to her next class, for lunch was now over.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it was kinda short, but my fingers hurt and I figured that this was a good place to stop. Review please!

Jami :


	3. Different

AN: I created a random park for Draco and Hermione to hang out in. just… go with it, haha. This ones a little longer! YAY! Enjoy.

Girly Girl

Written by Jami Ruggeri

July 11th, 2006

Chapter Three: Different

Hermione had no idea why she was worrying so much. Why in Merlin's name was she fretting over something so stupid. It was just a trip to Hogsmeade, nothing out of the ordinary. Except maybe for that fact that she was spending it with Draco Malfoy, someone she's loathed from her first year at Hogwarts.

She stood in front of the vanity on Saturday morning, the day she was going on a date with Draco Malfoy. She shuddered, and peered at herself in the mirror. What in the devils name was she to wear? Did it really matter, though? Did he care about those kinds of things? Would he care what she wore? And why on earth did she start caring about what Malfoy cared about?

Since yesterday. When he had almost kissed her in the courtyard. The memory kept flashing through her mind in fluid motions and the blushes continued to appear every time she thought about it.

People were getting predictably suspicious all week. Every time she stole glances at Malfoy during classes or in the Great Hall during meals he would wink, or acknowledge her with a nod and a smirk. On one occasion, Pansy Parkinson had even seen his small gestures and flip out. Hermione suspected that when Pansy noticed this Malfoy made up some fib about it, most likely insulting Hermione or the Gryffindors in the process.

So here she was, rummaging through her trunk, searching for something to wear to Hogsmeade. Ginny walked in and gave her a confused look. "So now she's finally worried about her appearance? What in Merlin's name have you done to the Girls Dormitory? There are clothes and knickers everywhere." Ginny said smirking, holding up a pair of light pink panties.

Hermione groaned. "Ginny! Please help me. I don't know what to wear." She got up off the floor and ran to her friend. Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"May I ask why you are so distressed about this? Its just Hogsmeade." Hermione blushed. Ginny gave her a knowing look. "Oh, perhaps it is because you are trying to impress someone? A boy?"

Hermione nodded and sighed in defeat. "Look, Ginny. I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anybody. I'm serious."

"Why? What is it?" Hermione gave her a pleading look. "Alright, I won't tell anyone, of course."

"Not even Ron or Harry. They would be furious."

"My lips are sealed." Hermione sighed again and sat down on her bed. Ginny followed suit.

After a few moments, Hermione mumbled, "Draco Malfoy asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." Ginny gaped, not sure how to react.

"And? You are?" Ginny asked her. Hermione nodded. "But… Why? He's foul. He's such a git."

"Well… he is, but, it's like he's changed or something. He's just being so nice to me, and he even almost kissed me!" Ginny gasped.

"For real? What? When did this happen? Tell me everything."

Hermione hesitated, mad at herself for letting that slip, but also glad she could talk to someone about it. "It was on Monday. He complimented me in the hallway on my new look, and then in Potions he sent me a note that asked me if I wanted to spend lunch with him in the courtyard. So I did, feeling curious. And he was being so nice, but flirty, and just all around a cool person. He asked me to spend Hogsmeade with him, and he almost kissed me, twice, but backed off when I was scared, and told me he would see me on Saturday."

Ginny took everything in, and sighed. "Well, if you need help putting an outfit together, I'll be happy to help."

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stood in the crowd of the students, reading over the note she had just got from Malfoy a few moments before, him having sent it by owl. She read it carefully, making sure the time and place he wanted to meet.

_As soon as you get out of the carriages try to meet me at the new park they just built. I'll wait there for you, just try to get rid of Potter and Weasley as soon as you can._

_Yours truly,_

_D.M._

Hermione folded up the note and stuffed it inside her purse. She peered around the crowd for the Slytherins. All of Malfoy's cronies were all standing around, acting like fools, and Malfoy himself was no where to be seen. Hermione got worried, but was reassured when a sleek blonde head started walking briskly down the staircases toward the carriages. Hermione's eyes bugged out and her mouth watered. Draco Malfoy was wearing a tight, black t-shirt, his teenage muscles bulging, and tight, but not too tight, black jeans that matched the t-shirt perfectly. Hermione had to admit, for the first time ever, that Draco Malfoy could quite possibly have asked her to do anything and she would oblige immediately. She blushed when he winked at her, that same old smirk plastered onto his beautiful face.

Draco was pleased at her, and not in the least bit disappointed at what Hermione was wearing. As he descended the stairs, he peered at her up and down, traveling from her bare neck, to the low-cut, green v-neck tank top, to her round, well-sized breasts, to her noticeably flat stomach, and to her blue jeans that hung on her hips tightly. He shook his head as he realized he was getting aroused.

Hermione watched him break they're gaze as he glided towards his fellow Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson smiled devilishly and wrapped her hands around his waist, brushing her over-sized breasts against his chest, and giggling.

Hermione wanted to march right over there and punch her in her dumb pug face.

With a snort, and a sound of disapproval, she walked towards Ron and Harry. "Where's Ginny?" She asked Harry. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Her girlfriends from fifth year wanted her to hang out with them, so she said goodbye to us and ran off with them." He sighed in defeat. "Girls."

"I know what you mean, man." Ron shook his head as well. "Sometimes they're totally uncontrollable and arrogant." Hermione "hmphed" loudly at his statement.

"We're not as half as bad as boys. Don't even get me started." Ron chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Hermione gasped at the gesture.

"Silly Hermione. I didn't mean to get you mad."

"It's… okay." She said to him slowly, and he drew away from her.

From afar Draco Malfoy glared at the redheaded moron and followed Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy into the carriage.

Inside the carriage, Ron would not stop staring at Hermione, which would make her glance at him when she felt his eyes upon her, blush, and turn away. Harry noticed this after about the sixth or seventh time it happened and rolled his eyes.

He nudged Ron. "You're making her uncomfortable." He whispered. Ron looked at him, then back at Hermione, then to Harry, that back to Hermione again.

"Whoops." He whispered, and peered at the window. After a few moments of silence, Ron said, "So, Hermione. Where would you like to go today? Buying parchment and books I presume? Maybe a new quill." He smiled at her goofily.

She giggled quietly. "Well, maybe." Hermione bit her lip. How was she going to tell them that she was going to go without them? Finally finding a reasonable excuse, she said, "Um. I think I'm just going to go alone today. I haven't been feeling well… most likely that time of the month, so…"

"Well, in that case, you can just go along on your own. We'll be fine. No harm done." Harry told her, blushing slightly at the fact that Hermione mentioned her womanly problems.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot." She leaned across from her and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Well, we don't necessarily want you snapping at us angrily whenever we say something stupid, like always. I hate it when its your time of the month. It's like, if we even look at you wrong, you like burn fire into our faces and-"

Harry nudged Ron hard in the gut. "Ron! Shut up! You're only gonna piss her off more."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's okay. I know Ron's an idiot, so I'll let that one slide." They all laughed.

They all arrived at Hogsmeade, everyone going their separate ways. Hermione walked somewhat quickly towards the new park. Finally, she got there, peering at the new wooden sign that had the words, "Hogsmeade Public Park" engraved on it.

There were lots of trees, flowers, and a small creek running through the back edge of it. She searched around for her date, and spotting ever so easily his blonde head. She smiled and trotted towards him. He looked up, smiled at her from his place on the swing he was on, and gestured towards the swing next to him, asking her to sit down.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hello." She replied, still well aware he was using her first name. "Nice park, innit?" He nodded.

"How did you get rid of Potter and Weasel? I would expect Weasel to object, since he just wants you for himself." Hermione gaped at him, and pushed on the arm.

"First off, his name is not Weasel, and second, he does not want me for himself." She said, almost smiling.

"Oh, trust me, I know so." Hermione gave him a look that said, "how?" and he told her, "I saw him all over you before we got in our carriages. Disgusts me."

'Ugh! And what about you! Pansy Parkinson can't keep her damn hands off you. It's ridiculous." Malfoy laughed. "What? What's so funny?" She said, trying to hold back a smile.

"I just realized something."

"And that is?"

"We're jealous. We're jealous of other people flirting with us." He looked at her. She nodded after a few moments.

"Heh, I guess you're right." She slid her feet around in the dirt.

"And that means something else." He told her softly. She gazed at him questioningly. "I like you, Hermione."

She blushed horribly at his confession. He gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, smiling. "Really? Why do you say that? Any particular reason?"

He smiled. "You like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Naturally." She said, still blushing like crazy.

"Well, if you must know, I've had an inkling of a crush for you ever since you punched me in the face during third year. Why? I don't know. I just always found myself looking in your direction and waiting for you to enter a classroom or to see you in the halls, if I could." Hermione's face beamed more with scarlet, if that was even possible. "I guess it would be impossible for you to like me. That's why you didn't want me to kiss you."

"Well, that can change." Hermione said quickly, not realizing that she had said it. "I mean… I can learn to like you. I guess it's just weird. You being like this when after all those years you just…"

"Were a git." He finished for her and smirked. "I understand." He got up off the swing, grabbed her hand, and lifted her off the swing. "You wanna go swimming?"

"But, where?" She looked at the creek. "You don't mean the creek, do you?"

"But of course." He smirked and ran to the edge of the creek with her, his hand still wrapped around hers.

"You don't just expect me to just strip to my knickers and jump in?"

"Why not? No one will see."

"You don't know that!"

"Awe, c'mon." He pleaded, smirking, and lifted up his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Hermione gasped and blushed. He waded into the water, gave a slow, "ahhh, feels good." And peered over at Hermione. "Sure you're not going to come in and join me?"

She gave the thought a good minute and sighed loudly, saying, "Good lord." And then lifted up her shirt and tossed it next to Malfoy's, showing him her pink, lacy bra. "If you don't have to take off your pants, I'm not going to either."

"That's fine. At least I got you to come in." He smirked. Hermione huffed, and waded in after him. The water reached up a little bit above her knee. As she was going towards him, her foot gave way on a slippery rock underneath the water and she fell right into his arms, splashing water all over them. "I knew you'd fall for me one day." He winked. Hermione giggled.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay. I was planning on getting wet anyway." Her raised an eyebrow and stroked the small of her watered back. "Weren't you?" Hermione blushed.

"Nice innuendo."

"I try." They stood there in silence for a few moments, gazing into each other's eyes. "So you're not trying to run free from my grasp? I don't want to scare you and have to leave again."

"I… I'm sorry about that. It's not that I… didn't want you to kiss me. It's just that it was different. Much different."

"Hmm." He ran a finger down her jaw, and then cupped her cheek with his hand. "Don't be scared, Hermione…" He told her and began closing the space between them.

"Malfoy…" She breathed as he drew closer. He stopped for a second.

"No. Call me Draco." And he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. His hand knotted itself in her long, slightly-getting-wavy-from-the-water hair, and she wrapped her arms around him more tightly, bring their bodies closer together.

His lips were hot. Hermione was slightly surprised. She would have thought them to be as cold as ice, but they weren't. They were soft, and warm, and wet, and gentle. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, darting around, tasting every crevice she had. Her tongue worked against his, searching deep into his mouth. He moaned as her wet, almost bare breasts rubbed against his chest. He dipped his knee through her legs to separate them. Hermione felt something hard and hot through his jeans, and smiled. She was doing that to him. Not Pansy, not anybody else. It was Hermione Granger, giving Draco Malfoy a hard on.

The hand that was cupping her cheek was now tenderly sliding down to her breast. He cupped it softly, then slid his hand into the cup of the bra, relishing in the feel of her hard nipple against his calloused hand. She moaned quietly, and when he tweaked her nipple with his thumb and forefinger she moaned a bit louder. He smirked against her mouth.

He broke the kiss and bent down over her breast, taking it in his mouth a sucking and nipping and pulling at it. Hermione had never had this done to her before, and goddamn, it felt good. Draco was much more experienced than her. She wondered what else he could do…

Feeling frisky she pulled his head up, sat them both down in the water, and straddled him, making sure her core was up against his erection. She kissed him this time, and slid her hands around her neck. He kissed her back, more feverishly this time, showing passion. She gave the kiss as much passion as he did.

They finally broke the kiss and she got up from their position, blushing crazily. "Why did you stop?" He asked, a little sad.

"I just thought maybe we were going too fast." She told him. "It was great… but…" He got up and hugged her.

"I get it. It's okay. I won't force you to do anything. Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm totally heartless." She nodded and smiled. He chuckled. "Want to go to the library?"

"But what if people see us together?"

"They won't. We can be sneaky. We can hide in the back aisles and stuff." She nodded.

Hermione went into the library first, waving to the librarian and heading to the farthest aisle. She sat and waited and Draco came to the same aisle, smirking and grabbing her around the waist.

"Ever gotten a hickey?" He asked her.

"Um, no. Viktor Krum almost gave me one, but I didn't want Ron to see. He's awfully jealous of Viktor."

"Great." He then bent the side of her neck, and kissed her there, sucking and biting, a little harder than he had with her breast. Hermione relished the feeling of his lips on her. Draco Malfoy was making love with his mouth to her neck. And it felt excruciatingly wonderful.

Moments later, he stopped and kissed her on her mouth for a few seconds, his lips very wet, and pulled back. "There. I left my mark."

Hermione tried to look at it but she couldn't see it. She touched the hot flesh where his mouth had been moments before. "Oh, great."

"You didn't like it?" He asked, his expression almost sad.

"Oh, no, it was lovely! It's just that, everyone's going to see, and ask me why I have a hickey on my neck."

"That's fine, just tell them you burned yourself with your straighter. Hermione sighed.

"That will probably not work, but I might as well try it." She looked at him. "What do you mean by you left your mark?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"What do you think I want it to mean?" He asked her, smirking, a slight blush on his pearly skin.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "Only if you say yes."

"I would… but… how could we possibly be able to spend time together if the moment we even do something remotely nice to each other, people would start talking and spreading rumors?"

"I have ideas. Trust me." Hermione sighed. "So… is that a yes?"

"I guess we could give it a go." She said, and he hugged her and kissed her tenderly. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going out with Draco Malfoy. She was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Draco Malfoy was her boyfriend. This was all too crazy, and this was all too soon. But, she just couldn't say no. It must be true then.

Hermione Granger liked Draco Malfoy… a lot.

xxxxxxxxxx

So there ya go! Review please! Let me know what you think! And thanks for all of the reviews! Love 'em!

Jami.


End file.
